


С днем рождения, Рей

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Creepy, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fridge Horror, Horror Lite, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Каждый год Рей на день рождения получала поздравления от незнакомца. С каждым годом они становились все более странными.





	С днем рождения, Рей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093766) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Оригинальный фанфик адаптирован и соответствует правилам Фикбука. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше шестнадцати лет. 
> 
> Все медицинские препараты, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

На свое четырнадцатилетие Рей Ниима получила письмо.

Ничего такого, безобидное на самом деле. Она отлепила его от входной двери, неумело вскрыла конверт и улыбнулась дружелюбным закорючкам.

«_С днем рождения, Рей_».

Хо-хо, у нее завелся друг?! Она так старалась влиться в коллектив новой школы, что позволила себе потешиться надеждой, будто ее решил поздравить неопознанный знакомец.

Не ведая, кого благодарить за записку, Рей описала круг на крыльце дома своего дяди Платта и выкрикнула «спасибо» в пространство, просто так.

Предсказуемо ей никто не ответил.

***

На пятнадцатый день рождения Рей Ниима получила новое письмо.

Она шмыгнула носом, подбирая пакет со ступенек — ее тонкие пальцы еще дрожали после потасовки по дороге из школы. Как же она ненавидела школу! Как хотелось все бросить и смыться подальше от обидчиков и невыносимого дядюшки Платта!..

Однако стоило ей пробежать глазами по записке, как на костяшках пальцев зазудели свежие ссадины.

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна_».

От прочитанного ее сердце захлестнула неведомая радость, а заплаканное лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой, пробившейся сквозь икоту и всхлипывание. Ей так _нужно_ было это услышать!.. По Дэмерон заявил, что она тощая нищая уродина — но на свете существовал тот, кто так не считал! Осознавать это было невыразимо приятно…

— Хей, детка.

Рей подняла глаза и увидела соседа — он облокотился на проржавевшую сетку-рабицу, разделявшую участки. Бен Соло. Высокий, черноволосый, бледный как смерть. А еще весь в родинках, с несуразно огромными ручищами. Одним словом, тот парень из колледжа.

— Приветики, мистер Соло, — улыбнулась она.

Он ответил улыбкой, и сердце Рей екнуло.

— Что-то дождик собирается, — Бен посмотрел на затянутое тяжелыми тучами небо. — Беги-ка лучше под крышу.

Он был прав, конечно, и помахал рукой, когда Рей заспешила в дом.

***

На шестнадцатилетие Рей Ниимы письмо пришло снова.

На этот раз оно было аккуратно сложено в новенький ланчбокс — крутой, с «Парком юрского периода», ее новым любимым фильмом!

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна. Береги себя для меня, мое солнышко_».

С сияющей улыбкой Рей любовалась выпуклым тираннозавром на крышке ланчбокса, а потом постучала кончиком пальца по зубам. Это был первый настоящий подарок за… очень много лет. Ну, если не считать жвачки, которую в нее швырнул По в школе. Это считалось подарком?

— Похоже, ты кому-то нравишься.

Сидя на корточках в грязи, Бен ручищами в синих рабочих перчатках выдергивал сорняки по ту сторону забора. Он выглянул из-под широкополой шляпы и заулыбался, услышав смех Рей.

— Прикольная у тебя шляпа! — хихикнула она и, в порыве любопытства спрыгнув с крыльца, подошла к забору. — Ты там что, цветы сажаешь?

— Ну да, пытаюсь, — пожав плечами, он поднялся на ноги и вытер лоб.

Ее день рождения выпадал на середину сентября — Бен выбрал странное время разбивать сад.

В этом году он отрастил бородку, а волосы начал завязывать в хвост. И, пожалуй, именно в этом году Рей впервые осознала, что заглядывается на соседа. Но… ей всего шестнадцать, а Бену стукнуло двадцать семь — и наверняка в колледже за ним увивалась куча подружек.

Рей встала на цыпочки и прижалась к скрипучей сетке, решив, что так ее грудь будет смотреться выигрышнее. Бен подбоченился, и Рей готова была зуб дать, что он искоса глянул вниз.

— Что хочешь посадить? — поинтересовалась она, наклонив голову.

— Гипсолюбку, разбитое сердце… Может, наперстянки немного.

Рей изумленно улыбнулась.

— Ух ты, прикольное сочетание! А разве наперстянка не ядовитая?

— Конечно — так что не стоит пытаться ее съесть, — подмигнул Бен и прошелся взглядом по грязной одежде Рей и ланчбоксу в ее руках. — Итак, кто этот счастливчик?

В голове щелкнуло не сразу, но спустя пару секунд Рей нахмурилась, а потом ахнула, чуть не выронив подарок. Бен с усмешкой вздернул брови.

— Нет! — выпалила Рей. — Э-э… то есть нет никакого счастливчика! — Она погладила большими пальцами рисунок на прохладной крышке подарка и улыбнулась. — Думаю, просто кто-то узнал, что у меня сегодня день рождения!

— О, в таком случае мои поздравления!

Довольная Рей вежливо поблагодарила его и помахала на прощание. А Бен проводил ее взглядом до крыльца.

***

Рей Нииме исполнилось семнадцать, в этот день ее опять поджидало письмо.

Она сама ждала его, если честно. Поэтому спешила под дождем к крыльцу и улыбнулась от уха до уха при виде коричневого пакета. Промокшая до нитки, Рей уселась прямо на ступеньку и принялась рвать упаковку. Ее пальцы подрагивали от предвкушения.

Внутри оказалась небольшая розовая коробка, перевязанная черной ленточкой, поверх которой лежала традиционная записка.

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна. Береги себя для меня, мое солнышко. Я наряжу тебя в самые красивые вещи_».

Самые красивые… вещи?.. Рей нахмурилась и оглядела свои мешковатые шмотки. Дядя Ункар никогда не покупал ей обновок, поэтому приходилось обходиться тем, что удавалось отрыть в соседском мусоре. И в нем же ходить в школу.

Было бы здорово получить что-нибудь настоящее, хорошее, хоть раз… И По перестал бы постоянно ее задирать. Теперь он взялся потешаться над ее округлившейся грудью, при случае стараясь ущипнуть за выпиравшие соски. А Рей все никак не могла найти подходящий бюстгальтер, который не висел бы на ее сиськах мешком…

Вскрыв коробку, она взвизгнула. Три новых бюстгальтера — черный, белый и розовый! И шесть пар разноцветных трусиков с оборочками! Ух ты! Где-то жил очень добрый, суперщедрый человек! Ей хотелось поблагодарить неведомого благодетеля, но, очевидно, он желал сохранить анонимность.

Рей подлетела к входной двери, но обнаружила, что забыла ключи. Чертыхнувшись, она покрутила головой и похлопала по карманам джинсов. Боже, ну почему?! Ункар должен вернуться только через несколько _часов_, а значит, она обречена торчать перед дверью под зарядившим дождем…

— Хей! Все в порядке?

Прищурившись, сквозь стену ливня она увидела Бена — он высунулся из своего дома, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Заперто! — помотав головой, прокричала Рей в ответ.

— Кошмар! — он махнул на свою дверь. — Бегом сюда, детка. Не прощу себе, если ты подхватишь простуду!

Мгновенно почувствовав облегчение, она зажала в руке свой подарок и обогнула старый забор. Рваные кроссовки шлепали по размокшей земле в садике Бена, где нынче покачивались ряды наперстянки. Он распахнул дверь пошире, пропуская Рей к сухости и теплу.

Она ни разу не была в его доме. Бен считался тихим парнем, жил сам по себе, и его дом казался таким же незамысловатым: паркет на полу, оштукатуренные стены, мебель простая, но удобная. Сняв мокрые кроссовки, Рей поблагодарила его — Бен взял у нее рюкзак и запер дверь.

— Проголодалась? — спросил он.

— М-м… немножко, — смущенно призналась Рей.

Бен улыбнулся — уголки его губ дернулись, как будто ему хотелось засмеяться.

— Как ни увижу тебя, вечно что-нибудь жуешь… Так что я так и подумал.

— У меня молодой растущий организм, — фыркнула она.

Бен поджарил сыр и разогрел томатный суп. Рей села за кухонный стол, провела указательным пальцем по трещинкам в столешнице из темного дерева.

Из гостиной выплыла черная кошка с приплюснутой мордочкой и пристально уставилась на Рей голубыми глазами-блюдцами. Сочтя гостью достойной внимания, кошка запрыгнула ей на колени, и Рей со смехом погладила выгнувшуюся спинку, вызвав довольное урчание.

Бен закатил глаза.

— Прошу прощения за ее поведение. Надин — на редкость избалованная тварь.

— Она красивая, — Рей улыбнулась, поглаживая мягкую шерсть. Дядя Ункар не разрешал ей заводить никаких животных.

Они сели ужинать и, позвякивая ложками, болтали о всяких скучных вещах, вроде погоды и старшей школы. Бен рассказал, что закончил бакалавриат по психологии и подумывает о медицинском колледже. Рей поделилась мечтой стать инженером.

Через некоторое время Бен указал подбородком в сторону коробки.

— Новый подарок?

Не открываясь от сэндвича, Рей радостно кивнула. Бен задумчиво склонил голову набок и нахмурился. Его волосы были короче, чем в прошлом году, и аккуратно подстрижены вокруг больших ушей — он казался старше и взрослее, но все равно выглядел мило.

— Можно посмотреть? — вдруг спросил Бен после паузы.

Рей чуть не подавилась, на что он со смешком похлопал ее по спине, а потом извинился. О боже, нет, этого она ему точно не станет показывать!

Когда с приближением сумерек пикап Ункара загрохотал на подъездной дорожке, Рей засобиралась домой. Надин провожала ее, урча, как моторная лодка, и Бен вздохнул:

— Теперь она не отстанет.

Но Рей просияла и, подхватив кошку на руки, потерлась носом о ее плоскую мордочку.

— А я и не против! Спасибо, что приютили меня!

— Да какие проблемы. Дай мне знать, если опять забудешь ключи, — Бен улыбнулся, забирая Надин, его темные глаза были непроницаемы. — Мои двери всегда открыты.

Проводив Рей до порога, он наблюдал, как она мчалась домой. Кошка недовольно размахивала хвостом.

***

В день восемнадцатилетия Рей вновь не обошлось без загадочного письма.

Незадолго до того По засосался с ней за трибуной, и Рей так взволновало это событие, что она не заметила ничего лишнего на пороге. Споткнувшись о сверток, Рей завизжала и едва успела ухватиться за дверь. В животе все еще порхали эндорфинные бабочки.

Облизнувшись, Рей присела на корточки в юбочке и подняла сверток. Она до сих пор ощущала на губах вкус мятной жвачки По.

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна. Береги себя для меня, мое солнышко. Я наряжу тебя в самые красивые вещи. Мы сможем играть вместе_».

У Рей по спине пробежали мурашки. Она сложила записку и открыла коричневый пакет. Что ж такое, всегда один и тот же текст плюс парочка слов.

На ладонь вывалилась черная коробка, и щеки Рей вспыхнули. Это не был невинный подарок: на стикере красовалось изображение розового вибратора с кучей странных белых иероглифов. Ахнув, она засунула подарок обратно в пакет.

Подтекст был очевидным — и похабным. «_Береги себя для меня_».

Дядя Ункар уехал из города на выходные, а Рей было боязно оставаться дома одной после _такого_. Прикусив нижнюю губу, она бросила взгляд на дом Бена. Он говорил, что его двери всегда открыты… И был таким дружелюбным…

Закинув лямку рюкзака на плечо, Рей сбежала по ступенькам, пересекла дворик и поднялась на соседское каменное крыльцо. Занесла кулак, чтобы постучать, и замерла. Бену было… двадцать девять теперь. Может, ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы молоденькая соседка рассиживалась у него дома, когда ей вздумается. Ну и, кроме того, вроде как теперь у нее завелся бойфренд…

Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем она сумела прийти к компромиссу со своей совестью.

Бен рассмеялся, когда она подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Его черные волосы снова доставали до плеч, а усы и бородку он сбрил. Рей одернула юбку, избегая смотреть в его проницательные темные глаза. На Бене была белая безрукавка и серые треники, позволявшие Рей — господи, _господи_! — разглядеть абсолютно все, _все_!..

— Прости, детка, — он привалился к дверному косяку, держа руки в карманах. — Что-то случилось? Опять не пускают домой?

— Все хорошо… — пробормотала Рей. — Просто… просто дядя Ункар уехал из города, а мне прислали какую-то жуть на день рождения. — Она потеребила руки, вздрагивая на сентябрьском холодке. — Можно… можно я… у тебя побуду?

Бен моргнул.

— Ну… — он выглянул на улицу и почесал в затылке. — Ну конечно! А что не так с подарком?

Бен посторонился, пропуская ее в дом, и, пока он запирал дверь, Надин, приветственно мяукнув, спрыгнула с кухонной тумбы и выбежала навстречу гостье.

Рей нерешительно протянула соседу коробку и переключилась на Надин. Нахмурившись, Бен открыл подарок, и его темные глаза округлились.

— О, господи! — вздрогнул он и покачал головой. — Это… совсем нехорошо. Там был адрес или другие координаты отправителя?

— Нет, — пролепетала Рей и подхватила Надин, отчаянно пряча глаза, лишь бы не смотреть на Бена. — В прошлом году кто-то прислал мне лифчики и всякое белье, но на тот момент они вроде как были мне очень нужны, поэтому… — она покраснела. — Э-э… то есть я хочу сказать…

Бен отложил коробку и, забрав у Рей рюкзак, слегка улыбнулся.

— Как бы там ни было, здесь ты в безопасности. Я покажу тебе свободную спальню.

Он провел Рей наверх, на второй этаж, до конца короткого коридора, и открыл дверь, жестом пригласив ее войти.

Комната была небольшой, но Рей точно не собиралась жаловаться. Выкрашенные в зеленый (ее любимый цвет) стены уютно сочетались с зеленым же постельным бельем и контрастировали со светлой мебелью: кроватью с тумбочкой, комодом у стены и туалетным столиком.

Рей прошла по бежевому ковру к окну. Оно выходило прямо на окно ее спальни.

— Надеюсь, ты не подглядываешь за мной, — хитро улыбнулась она.

— Ну что ты, _не каждую_ ночь.

Она весело огляделась. Бен прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая за Рей со снисходительной улыбкой и сложенными на груди руками. Руки у него взаправду были _огромные_ — мускулистые, с выступающими венами. И он был высоченный, особенно высоким казался теперь, когда возвышался в дверях, заполняя собой почти весь проем.

Рей запоздало осознала, что беззастенчиво пялится на соседа, и смущенно уткнулась взглядом в потолок.

— Хороший у тебя дом.

— Ага. Достался в наследство от родителей. Я работаю барменом, когда не занят в долбаном колледже.

— О, круто, — она подпрыгнула на носочках. — Так… у тебя, наверное, есть девушка? Я не хочу нечаянно создать тебе проблемы.

Бен расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Нет девушек, о которых тебе стоит переживать, Рей. Тем не менее спасибо за заботу.

Упс. Рей пробормотала какие-то неловкие извинения, на что Бен милостиво отмахнулся. Вскоре он, откланявшись, удалился к себе, но потом снова заглянул — принес футболку со «Звездными войнами» и пижамные штаны в серую клеточку. Рей робко поблагодарила его и после его ухода переоделась.

Одолженная одежда висела на ее тощей фигурке мешком, была поношенной, но удобной. От ткани приятно пахло мужским одеколоном и стиральным порошком.

Когда Рей спустилась вниз, Бен с Надин на коленях сидел на диване. Бен поднял глаза и подвинулся влево, освобождая ей место. Рей плюхнулась на диван, подобрала ноги и прижалась к подлокотнику, надеясь сохранить между собой и соседом максимальную дистанцию. На плоском экране телевизора шла очередная серия «Дымка из ствола».

Бен вытянул руку вдоль спинки дивана.

— Я ленивый, поэтому заказал пиццу. «Гавайскую».

Ух, это была любимая пицца Рей, о чем она поторопилась сообщить Бену, и тот с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Удачно угадал.

Доставленную пиццу они разложили в гостиной, и Рей очень старалась вести себя сдержанно и не пускать слюнки на вкуснятину. Бен переключил телек с сериала на какую-то документалку и похлебывал пиво, пока она запивала остатки пиццы «Пепси». По мере того как пицца подходила к концу, Рей нервничала все сильнее — она чувствовала себя дурочкой из-за глупых назойливых мыслей: Бен выглядел намного привлекательнее теперь, став старше. Разве такое возможно?

— У меня есть бойфренд! — выпалила Рей.

Бен замер на середине глотка, и его взгляд переместился на нее. «Хайнекен». Он пил «Хайнекен». Она сразу поняла — он не из тех, что предпочитают «Будвайзер». Опустив бутылку на кофейный столик, Бен недоуменно вскинул бровь.

— …Хорошо, — медленно произнес он. — Ты… осознаешь, что я не пытаюсь приставать к тебе?

— Прости! — пристыженная, Рей вскочила на ноги. — Прости, пожалуйста! Лучше я пойду домой, — она повозила ногой по паркету. — Просто он поцеловал меня сегодня, и это весь день сводило меня с ума, и… я лучше пойду.

— Рей… — Бен взял ее за руку и улыбнулся. — Присядь. Мы можем поговорить.

И она села. И начала говорить.

И говорить.

И говорить.

А потом, проснувшись, обнаружила, что почти разлеглась на соседе, с комфортом пристроив голову у него на груди. Одна рука Бена покоилась на ее бедрах, а другая свешивалась с дивана.

В живот ей упиралось что-то твердое, и Рей вскоре пришла к неловкому осознанию того, что это. С колотящимся сердцем она высвободилась из медвежьих объятий и юркнула за дверь, даже не прихватив свою старую одежду.

Но вибратор забрала.

***

Когда Рей Нииме стукнуло девятнадцать, письмо она получила, но швырнула его в мусорное ведро, не читая.

Два дня назад пропал По, и она была не в настроении для очередной крипотной писульки. Закрывшись в своей комнате, она плакала, проклиная дядю Ункара, плакала, пока не охрипла. По взял и исчез. Никто не знал, что с ним случилось — говорили, что молодой человек, вероятно, заблудился в лесу.

Не выдержав гнетущей неизвестности, Рей, горестно всхлипывая, кинулась вниз, чтобы вытащить проклятое письмо из мусорки — надо же хоть как-то отвлечься!

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна. Береги себя для меня, мое солнышко. Я наряжу тебя в самые красивые вещи. Мы сможем играть вместе. Очень скоро мы встретимся — я обещаю_».

Трясущимися руками она разорвала записку и открыла прикрепленный к ней маленький черный футляр.

Внутри лежало бриллиантовое кольцо, сверкавшее в лучах полуденного солнца, проникавших сквозь кухонное окно. Рей уставилась на кольцо, разинув рот, пытаясь понять, откуда оно взялось и зачем его прислали… Но мысли словно парализовало. Разум отказывался понимать. Неужели это… _обручальное кольцо_?..

Она захлопнула коробочку и сразу направилась к Бену. На этот раз она вошла в его дом без стука, как в те ночи, когда он просил ее кормить Надин. Его белый «Цивик» стоял на подъездной дорожке.

— Бен?.. — позвала она дрожащим голосом. — Я… я получила еще один подарок.

В доме было темно. Сжимая пугающую коробочку, Рей брела по тихим комнатам в поисках соседа. Наверное, лучше позвонить копам. Это было уже совсем не смешно.

— О, у тебя новая юбка?

Душа у нее ушла в пятки, Рей заорала, а Бен рассмеялся до слез. Она обернулась, сердито сверкнув глазами, но тут же уткнулась взглядом прямиком в его обнаженную бледную грудь. И осеклась.

Вытирая глаза, Бен выхватил футляр с кольцом из ее руки, старательно подавляя смех.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, — не удержался. Я в подвале работал, — он открыл коробочку и присвистнул: — Черт подери, детка! Это же…

Рей старалась не таращиться. Честно старалась. Но глаза блуждали по упругим мышцам, вверх и вниз по крепкому прессу, формам и другим сбивающим с толку вещам, спускаясь по V-образным линиям пресса, уходящим в его черные шорты.

Бен вертел кольцо в огромных руках.

— Я… — к Рей вернулся дар речи. — Думаю, следует позвонить в полицию.

— Пожалуй, хорошая идея. Не хочешь потусить тут сегодня вечером?

Рей была не против. Да. Но не из-за этого плотского безумия, нет. Рядом с Беном безопаснее. Вот и все.

У него в спальне имелась старая одежда, в которую можно было переодеться, и они пошли наверх. Бен слушал ее болтовню о По, старшей школе и отстраненно кивал. Потом они вошли в темную спальню.

Рей плюхнулась на зеленое одеяло и передернула плечами.

— Не знаю. Мне страшно. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

Бен достал голубую пижаму в клетку и протянул ей. Рей ждала, что он выйдет, но сосед просто закатил глаза и отвернулся. Смущенно переодевшись на его кровати, Рей пыталась сложить лифчик так, чтобы не было видно, как истрепалась ткань. И посмотрела на его бледную спину.

Услышав разрешение повернуться, Бен сразу это сделал и полез в тумбочку. Рей удивленно повозила по одеялу большими пальцами, когда он предложил ей маленький квадратик со смайликом, похожим на крошечную переводную татуировку.

— Попробуй это, — невозмутимо улыбнулся Бен. — Оно поможет расслабиться.

Надавив на пластинку указательным пальцем, Рей поднесла ее к лицу и нахмурилась.

— Это… это похоже на…

— Не бери в голову, — Бен смахнул на язык другую пластинку и подмигнул: — Просто попробуй.

Что ж, раз он _сам_ это съел, то Рей не хотелось выглядеть трусливой лузершей. Она приложила маленький квадратик к языку, и в следующий миг ночь сменилась многокрасочным мутным туманом.

Цветные пятна заплясали по комнате, распускаясь на периферии и исчезая, когда Рей поворачивала голову, пытаясь их рассмотреть. Она протянула руку, оставляя за пальцами призрачные следы — узоры в воздухе, — но вместо цветов наткнулась на руку Бена.

Он переплел свои длинные пальцы с ее и возвышался над кроватью, туман расстилался за его спиной. Рей выгнулась, сидя на коленях, чтобы коснуться его щеки — впалой, мягкой, как пергаментная бумага. _Хрупкой_.

Бен потерся о ее ладонь и оставил на ней нежный поцелуй.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, солнышко?

От мимолетного прикосновения его губ руку охватила дрожь. Рей смотрела, как Бен надевает ей на палец кольцо. Он вновь соединил их руки, несильно сжав ее пальцы, и оглядел с таким теплом, какого она никогда не знала прежде. Разум тщетно пытался осмыслить происходящее… пытался запомнить.

— Странно… — пробормотала она.

Бен провел носом по ее волосам и глубоко вздохнул.

— Как? Полегче?

— М-м-м, — в ушах у Рей зазвенело, и она с трудом моргнула. — Ничего себе…

— Знаю… Главное — помочь моей девочке расслабиться.

Он что-то зашептал, и Рей слушалась его беспрекословно. Откинув одеяло, Бен положил ее на постель, а следом перевернул за спину. Он встал над ее бедрами, утешающе мурлыкая на каждый всхлип, и медленно задрал ее рубашку до груди.

Рей застонала, ощутив его мягкие губы — они влажно скользнули по животу, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Ее пижамные штаны сползли до колен, и Бен приник к ней _там_, поцеловав сквозь ткань белых трусиков.

— Тише, — проворковал он, растирая верх ее бедер круговыми движениями больших пальцев. — Всему свое время. Всему свое время…

Все мысли превратились в ощущения — влажные, теплые, — ласковый язык скользил по ставшей невероятно чувствительной плоти. Рей инстинктивно подавалась бедрами, как делала, когда играла с вибратором, и задрожала, сжимая коленями голову Бена, едва удовольствие достигло пика.

Она распласталась на постели, не чувствуя собственного тела, и увидела, как Бен наклонился к тумбочке… Треск упаковки прервал ее дрему, и она вяло запротестовала, когда Бен начал снимать с нее штаны — и рубашку, и от этого руки свободно воспарили, как крылья.

— Ты расскажешь мне, на что похоже это чувство? — выдохнул ей в ухо Бен.

Напор — затем странное ощущение, будто тебя раскроили надвое. Рей резко вдохнула и стала корчиться под тяжестью Бена, несмотря на утешающий шепот. Ей казалось, что он вонзил в нее раскаленный нож.

Содрогаясь, Рей вцепилась в его лопатки.

— Ах!.. Бен!..

— Знаю, солнышко… я знаю, — пропыхтел он и застонал ей в волосы: — О _боже_, как хорошо… Ты все делаешь правильно, солнышко… даешь мне почувствовать это.

Спустя миг Бен погрузился в нее полностью, и Рей вскрикнула, одновременно от боли и потрясения, чувствуя, как он целует ее заплаканные щеки. Под скрип кровати он медленно и бережно подавался вперед, пока Рей лежала, придавленная его весом.

Постепенно ее плач утих, и она прижалась лицом к изгибу его шеи. Бен хмыкнул, убыстряясь, и вскоре единственными звуками в комнате стали шлепки вспотевших тел друг о друга. На кровать вскочила Надин, но Бен спихнул кошку на пол.

Рей порхала в полумраке спальни. Порой в окно проникал свет фар проезжавших машин, высвечивая ручки комода. Ее несло куда-то сквозь гардероб, на крыльцо ее дома, в школу, туда, где было легко, где ничто не ранило так сильно. Пульс барабанной дробью разрывал уши.

— Я так люблю тебя, — прошелестел Бен у ее ключицы. Он жадно поцеловал ее, содрогаясь всем телом. — Не хочу кончать. Хочу остаться в тебе навсегда… — его дыхание участилось. — Моя мягкая, теплая малышка… не могу дождаться, когда смогу делать это без презерватива… наполнять тебя… слушать, как твой сладкий голосок выкрикивает мое имя…

Бен запнулся — и зарычал. Рей поморщилась от финишных мощных толчков, пока пульсирующий член спускал семя в презерватив. Наконец Бен замер, вздрагивая и матерясь. Мощные бицепсы подрагивали, и Рей погладила его кожу, млея от этого ощущения.

Бен удовлетворенно выдохнул ей в шею:

— Еще год.

Утром Рей выскользнула из разворошенной постели, не сказав ни слова. Как и он.

***

На двадцатилетие Рей Ниимы письмо не пришло.

Она обыскала крыльцо и землю рядом, уже опаздывая на свою смену в «Walgreen’s». Ункар, понятное дело, автостраховку за нее платить не собирался, плюс деньги понадобятся следующей осенью, когда она будет поступать в колледж. Теперь она могла сама покупать себе одежду.

Но письма не было.

— Рей!

Бен окликнул ее со своего крыльца. И махнул рукой, приглашая к себе в дом.

— Я взял пакет, — объяснил он. — Хотел убедиться, что все безопасно. Иди посмотри.

Мертвые листья падали с деревьев, проносясь мимо неосвещенных окон жилища Рей. Она дрожала от осеннего холода и какой-то странной, необъяснимой тревоги. Они не говорили о той ночи. Впрочем, Рей сама толком не понимала, что именно тогда случилось.

Но снедавшее ее любопытство не дало остаться на месте.

Проходя по давно заросшему саду Бена, она заметила, что его заполонили сорняки. И решила предложить помочь все исправить.

Бен просиял, когда она, взлетев по ступенькам, переступила порог, и зашел за ней в дом.

На кухонном столе виднелся маленький черный футляр. Рей по привычке сбросила рюкзак на пол и едва ли обратила внимание на медленный поворот засова за спиной. Снова черный футляр, прямо как в прошлом году! То кольцо она носила на цепочке на шее, потому что… ну, потому что других украшений у нее не было.

Рей подняла сложенную записку, лежавшую рядом.

«_С днем рождения, Рей. Ты прекрасна. Береги себя для меня, мое солнышко. Я наряжу тебя в самые красивые вещи. Мы сможем играть вместе. Очень скоро мы встретимся — я обещаю_

_А теперь обернись_».

Рей нахмурилась.

— Бен, мне кажется, этот человек собирается напасть на меня. Хорошо, что письмо подобрал ты.

Ответа не последовало. Рей моргнула и повернулась, обнаружив, что он смотрит на нее и улыбается. Сначала ее охватило замешательство — он что, не слышал ее слов? Что-то случилось?

Бен широко улыбнулся.

— Я всегда был у тебя как на ладони, Рей.

Рассеянный полуденный свет отбрасывал тени на его бледное лицо. У Рей свело живот.

Приняв ее ледяное молчание за знак согласия, он взял черный футляр и открыл его. Внутри было изящное золотое кольцо, идеально подходящее для тонких пальчиков Рей. Ее затрясло с такой силой, что зубы застучали, когда Бен поднял ее левую руку и надел кольцо на палец.

— На ужин я приготовил твое любимое блюдо, — промурлыкал он. — Ту самую лазанью. Только не глотай в спешке, как делаешь дома.

Рей лишилась дара речи. Она безропотно позволила Бену мягко подтолкнуть ее к стулу и уселась в каменном молчании, глядя, как он занимается кастрюлями и сковородками. Из гостиной неторопливо выплыла Надин и потерлась о ногу Рей.

Сердце стучало так громко, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она упадет в обморок. Что… чего он этим добивался? Зачем это творил? Неужели все эти нелепые подарки действительно присылал Бен? Почему он это делал?

Она не произнесла ни слова — просто наблюдала, как сосед готовит, насвистывая под нос, и пыталась сообразить, что делать дальше. Попробовать сбежать? Придется прорываться через мириады замков, и Бен ее точно поймает. Но осмысливать это безумие было еще хуже.

Он поставил перед Рей противень с лазаньей и встал позади нее, опустив тяжелые огромные руки ей на плечи. И несильно размял их пальцами.

— Это рецепт твоей бабушки, — пояснил Бен, щекоча дыханием ее ухо. — Я нашел его у тебя под кроватью, рядом с твоим дневником.

Дрожа как в лихорадке, Рей подняла пластиковую вилку и попробовала немного пасты, пока Бен продолжал массировать ей плечи и напевать под нос, наблюдая за ее трапезой. 

Когда он поцеловал ее в макушку, Рей почувствовала, что на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Мне нравилось наблюдать, как ты играешь с собой в постели, не зная, что я смотрю. Я буду скучать по этим денькам.

— Мне нужно на работу, — прохрипела Рей.

— Мы будем так счастливы вместе. Я переодену тебя, и мы снова займемся любовью с той замечательной штучкой, — Бен убрал волосы с ее шеи. — Кстати, о ней: я добавил кое-что в твой ужин, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться. Оно хорошо снимает напряжение. И, слава яйцам, больше никаких презервативов!..

Рей с трудом сглотнула.

— Меня начальник ждет.

— То есть я хочу сказать, — продолжал Бен, словно не слыша, — у нас будет ребенок, но не сразу. Сейчас я в поисках работы и…

И тут Рей прорвало.

Впав в истерику, она с криком метнулась к двери, но Бен сгреб ее за талию и оторвал от пола, не обращая внимания на то, как она молотила ногами и пыталась расцарапать его. Надин с громким шипением умчалась в глубины дома.

— ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — завизжала Рей. Она рыдала и билась, колотя ручищи Бена, но по сравнению с ним была как котенок перед тигром. — Пожалуйста… ОТПУСТИ!

Он слегка пошатнулся.

— Я понимаю, дорогая… все понимаю. Тише… тише…

Время, казалось, замедлилось. Отрава из лазаньи будто проникала ржавчиной в шестеренки в мозгу, сводя леденящие кровь крики Рей к беспомощным всхлипываниям. Рей обмякла в стиснувших ее руках.

Бен вздохнул, поправляя Рей так, чтобы ее голова покоилась на его плече. Рей до последнего не отрывала взгляда от входной двери, пока Бен шагал по коридору, уносил ее вверх по лестнице.

— Мы займемся любовью, — шепотом пообещал он, — и немного вздремнем. А потом я отведу тебя в подвал и покажу, что сделал с По Дэмероном. Ты насладишься искусством.

Рей тихонько захныкала. Коридор растянулся на бесконечную милю, вокруг сгущалась тьма, поглощая последние лучики света. Рей почти ничего не видела — была слепа, как во все предыдущие годы.

Щелчок. Дверь спальни. Последние врата. Запах глинистой земли и дождя.

— Я так люблю тебя, Рей.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Happy Birthday, Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093766) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
